User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're looking for discussions/messages from the past... * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2012 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2013 Archive (through early October, at least for right now) Jackpot Retirement Reasons You mentioned on your video archive that the reasons for the Jackpot being retired were because it had an unusually-high season in Season 30 and that something had to be done after the million dollar win. The problem I see though is that I do not think that there is a thing wrong with a Jackpot being high, regardless of the definition of 'high' and I don't think anything had to be done after that million dollar win. Why do you think that these are problems? I hear people cheering "Big Money" on the show all the time and if all these things are occurring, people might as well be cheering, "Little Money! Little Money!" Basically, in my opinion, I think when it comes to this show, there's no such thing as 'too much.' Why is there a problem with a high jackpot and a million dollar win like Season 30? 13:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * I'm going out on a limb to say it's because Wheel, like any other television show, let alone game shows, has a budget that they have to meet. That's one of the reasons it's so hard to get to play for $1,000,000 in the Bonus Round as it is now. Besides, another thing, Sony can't have a show that's 'tired' and 'dated'-Friedman's job is to keep the show fresh and exciting by adding new gameplay elements and getting rid of some of the older ones. Otter Mii-kun (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) * I didn't think the nighttime Wheel had a budget--though I know the daytime Wheel did (with lower stakes, it makes sense). It's kinda like The Price Is Right: The daytime show generally has lower stakes (but on occasion has had very expensive prizes); while the $1,000,000 Spectaculars (not seen since they launched a decade ago) has had higher stakes, thus allowing for higher Items Up for Bids, pricing game prizes (including higher top cash prizes such as $100,000 Plinko), Showcase Showdown bonuses, and Showcases (thus meaning, what else? No budget.). ** So what leads me to believe that the nighttime Wheel has no budget? The same reason I mentioned the TPIR MDS's. If you have higher stakes, you can have higher prizes, and higher cash payouts. Can a high-stakes show bust a budget? To me, I don't think so. That's why everyone's been saying daytime "Price Is Right" is in "Budget Mode"--their prizes are not as expensive as the ones on the MDS's. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) * Alright, in order: ** The Jackpot last season wasn't "high" in terms of individual payouts, but rather that more was paid out last season than had been the norm for the Jackpot. ** Wheel has a budget – all programs do, unless the network/company says "money is no object". The $1,000,000 win last season had an effect on subsequent tapings that season, mostly in the Bonus Round. It seems, though, that they're offering far more this season, so I'm not sure what to think about Friedman. ** High-stakes shows may not have that much of a budget – look at almost any primetime network game show of the past decade, with their Central Casting-induced pretty people. ** People say "Price is in budget mode." because Mike Richards doesn't know how to handle a budget without blatantly setting up games to be lost. He prefers to offer huge (and sometimes unsponsored, meaning the show's paying to get them) prizes and then usually set those games up to be lost...unless it's a huge trip, in which case it's usually set up to be won because they can't be transferred or sold and the tax burdens mean they're usually turned down. Further, the daytime show has done two "Big Money Weeks" where the prize in several pricing games was hyperinflated with little chance of being won (six-digit 3 Strikes comes to mind). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Post on Game Shows Wiki You may want to see this, because of your name being brought into it... http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gameshowsareforever/Hate BryceLozier (talk) 17:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Discussions Fair enough. I realize they don't really respect me at the Game Show Forum either (Hell, I've probably been compared to Zach Horan more than once by them)... if you want to discuss this privately, my email is redacted (please blank that out once you've seen it, thank you) BryceLozier (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * I kinda meant that if you had any questions (such as, like I said elsewhere, the ED page on me), feel free to ask. Regardless, I've saved the email address to a text file. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * OK, what WAS the ED page about? Feel free to respond privately, I doubt you'd want to discuss that in public. BryceLozier (talk) 00:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) More episodes online I'd add all the stuff here to the Video Archive links myself, but there's so much here... let the archive binge commence! http://www.youtube.com/user/greenwater735/videos PS This is where all the recent Woolery episode links came from recently BryceLozier (talk) 15:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks, Bryce, although I found that out when seeing who uploaded 10/8/80. I'll be tackling those later today, but holy crap there's a lot of stuff. Also, I won't be adding the videos immediately as I'll need to go through them and figure out where they're supposed to go first – mainly because otherwise I'd be looking at an edit window for...oh, about five hours or so. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 15:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ** I already found one thing from all this... at least one other episode had the $800 wedge over $750, leaving $175 out in the open. BryceLozier (talk) 15:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Eggland's Best I seem to recall there was a time when Charlie said "Omega 3 S" (that is, "Omega three ess") instead of "Omega threes" in the Eggland's Best ads. I think it was around 2003-04 when this changed. Offhand, do you know of any episodes where he says "three ess"? TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: 1975 board games I understand that you have copies of the 1975 board game adaptations... I apologize if you have been asked this before, but at some point would you be willing to make scans of the instruction booklet, so that we would be able to see the pictures of the set and Wheel included in it? BryceLozier (talk) 21:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) * Sorry, but I don't have a working scanner. The pictures on the box and instructions are the same for both editions, though the Second Edition box's puzzle is edited. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ** Hey, it's all good. I'm just kinda curious to see how the "prizes behind the puzzle board" setup looked... did it resemble the Edd Byrnes pilots at all? BryceLozier (talk) 23:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) * Kinda. One of the prize platforms was to the viewers' right of the puzzle board, and a little behind the right-hand side of said board. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) * Bryce, I happen to have a good quality picture of the instruction booklet from the first edition. The left side is cut off, but everything relevent in the picture is visible, including the Wheel and the prizes. I don't think it's neccesary to post it on thw Wiki, but I can email it to you if you want me to. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 21:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Email sent, address deleted. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 22:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *** Email received, very impressed with the picture... thank you! BryceLozier (talk) 22:22, October 24, 2013 (UTC) * "I don't think it's neccesary to post it on thw Wiki" Actually, I think a good-sized, properly-cropped (set photo only) version of the booklet cover would be a good addition. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:32, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Would you like me to crop my copy and post it? BryceLozier (talk) 23:33, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *** Sure. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **** http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Board_Game_1.png here's where I uploaded the pic to, I'll let you put it in the Board Games article. BryceLozier (talk) 23:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Retired Elements Hey, there, just wondering if you know or have an idea what Wheel of Fortune does with a gameplay element like the Surprise wedge after it is retired? 00:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I forgot... ...how do you create a new blog post using the Monoskin? I've tried Googling this to no avail. (And like you, it's been a long time since I did one...like about 7 or 8 months) Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Try this link, maybe... http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage Category Chyrons I just made some updates regarding the original category chyrons from early 1985, but right after I did the edits, I saw something else that complicated the situation further: In Steve/Christina/Debra, the chyrons have no shadow throughout the main game, but in the bonus round, they do. That's... odd. I know for sure that Judy/Tim/Iris have the shadows (although I can understand how the video quality made it difficult to tell for you) and so does Peg/Renee/Doc, but since we've only seen the bonus round of the latter, so there's no telling what they looked like during the main game. Two more questions: *Why did you say that the logo is possibly not animated in Maryann/Linda/Joel. Is a picture of it all you've seen? If so, is it possible for you to post the picture on the timeline? *Where did you get the names of the other two contestants in Peg/Renee/Doc? Has someone else seen the full episode? If so, do they know if the chyrons have the shadow or not during the main game? W. Austin Higgins (talk) 06:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Snowpeck sent me a picture of the Maryann/Linda/Joel logo and the names of the other players for Peg/Renee/Doc (both of which aired on GSN, for the record), back when we were trying to suss out the myriad of changes in Season 2 and put the episodes in something resembling an order. Without the intro of Maryann/Linda/Joel being online, I can't confirm it...although if it was animated, it'd definitely be a precursor to the golden animated logo. ** As for the picture, uploaded and in the timeline. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Gotcha. Judging by the picture of the logo, I'd say I'm about 99% sure it is animated. There are blackish hazes on the other sides of the blue portions that probably indicate motion. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 07:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Phrases I haven't added anything to the syndicated timeline, because I'm not sure about all the details. I know that Phrases has been used on the show at least once, the answer had to do with dog tricks, and the second half of the puzzle had "ROLL OVER" and "LIE DOWN", although I don't know if there was an ampersand or "AND". I'm pretty sure it was in Season 17. Mechamind (talk) 03:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) * I'll keep that in mind to look for if I'm in that timeframe. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC) How many times has the ½ Car been won? add 1/2 car win : 10/3/13, 10/9/13, 10/16/13 , 10/29/13 five times both car winner.(1/2 car and BR car)(2/8/12, 3/26/12, 10/10/12, 1/3/13, 10/16/13) 00:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) $100,000 winner * two 100k lands in a week(six times happen) : 1/17/05~1/21/05(1/18/05:joy of cooking, 1/20/05:password(both losses)), 10/20/08~10/24/08(10/22/08 : daily dairy, 10/24/08 : debit card(first loss, last win)), 3/15/10~3/19/10(3/15/10 : punch bowl, 3/18/10 : school of thought(first loss, last win)), 1/3/11~1/7/11(1/4/11 : a known fact, 1/7/11 : washing up(both losses)), 2/28/11~3/4/11(3/1/11 : how-to guide, 3/3/11 : wiggle room(both losses)), 3/12/12~3/16/12(3/13/12 : bridge the gap, 3/16/12 : kid brother(both loses)) 00:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Three-and-a-vowel puzzles with at least one each of RSTLNE add one : on November 15, the bonus puzzle OVERWHELMING SUPPORT is only the fourth known one under three-and-a-vowel rules to have at least one each of R, S, T, L, N, and E. 00:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Regarding redirects.. How do we get rid of them? My most recent blog post still has the redirect, and I don't know how to get rid of it. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) * Already taken care of. Only admins/sysops/etc. can delete pages, and I was out of commission for the past couple of days. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) About a Nighttime Circulation list Hi Daniel. This is UltimaGanon. I was wondering if you would consider adding a list of currently circulating nighttime episodes, the same type of thing you have for the daytime episodes (the existing/circulating list). 23:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC)UltimaGanon * Honestly, at this time I don't see a need for one...at least not outside of my userspace, mainly because I don't actually know precisely what circulates (and couldn't put quite a few into timeframes like the Video Archives because some of them aren't online; I do know the "what circulates" list includes about half of Season 6 and the entirety of Season 7) and I'd be getting distracted by updating that page constantly, not to mention that more recent seasons are usually available online. It's a good idea, though, and I'll definitely keep it in mind. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 12:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Gameplay Structure Daniel, where did these recollections about the gameplay structure being changed come from? I'm watching tonight's Wheel of Fortune episode right now and the Mystery Round is not in Round One as said recollection claimed. 00:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Game Show Network Logo Hello, Daniel. I had uploaded the original Game Show Network logo last night. I originally found it as a JPEG file. However, I opened it in Paint and saved as a PNG, and per the Manual of Style, I re-uploaded it as such. I am doing the best that I can to obey your rules, unlike that other user. need not mention his user name. Have a nice day, sir.—Brandon Devers 13:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Busted! It seems the RuTube WoF archive is no more, unfortunately. I thought that because it was a non-English site, it could be pulled off. I guess not. Mechamind (talk) 00:59, February 26, 2014 (UTC) * How did they manage to do that? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) * There are plenty of Wheel of Fortune episodes on Veoh.com, thank goodness. Just hope the people who posted them have a block to keep companies like Sony from being able to get in there and remove them. 13:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) * I'm really not sure why Sony would go after Kingskip to begin with, since it seemed for a while that their viewpoint was "Ah, screw it, let 'em have their Wheel and Jeopardy!." As far as I know, he wasn't making money off the hundreds of videos he had up. ** As I said over on BAV when this was brought up, though, I really don't want to think about how much is going to have to be done. No pages will be moved, condensed into others, or deleted until after the cleanup/replacements, and then only after the remainder's assessed to determine what individual seasons (of 7, 12, 13, 14, 27, 28, 29, and 30) should still have their own dedicated subpages. ** If anybody knows any suitable replacements, by all means go ahead and replace. (Just make sure what you're replacing has actually been removed.) I've already taken care of the Daytime Video Archive, which has only had one casualty (12/21/87). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 18:31, February 26, 2014 (UTC) About the Archive Well, the reason I left the text there is that I didn't know if you wanted to keep it there or remove it altogether. No I haven't found links for those episodes... yet. Most of them I probably won't be able to find links for. I wanted to leave it up to you what to do with the text. UltimaGanon (talk) 05:05, February 27, 2014 (UTC)UltimaGanon * If no footage is available for an episode, the listing probably shouldn't be there and can easily be re-added if something of it is found. The only exceptions are for Megaword puzzles, per the Season 12 page. ** If the only available link for an episode goes to a message saying "This video is private.", structure the listing like any other but add the tags so it'll be there if the video is ever set to Public (anybody can see it) or Hidden (only those with the link can see it). If said video ends up being removed (which can also be noted by YouTube as being "unavailable"), the listing should be removed (again barring instances of Megaword). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Rutube I'm trying to open up cached pages of those Wheel of Fortune episodes so I can watch them on rutube but it isn't working, surprisingly. What gives? 00:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) * They've all been deleted. BryceLozier (talk) 00:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC)